1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a battery electrode terminal member like a battery plus terminal, which is pressure-contacted to a positive electrode of a battery, and an electronic timepiece possessing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a movement of a hand system wristwatch, in order to supply an electricity from the battery to an IC (Integrated Circuit) for a timepiece, hitherto, a branch-like part has been formed in a metal plate possessing a base part extending parallel to a main face of a timepiece main body, and a base part of the branch-like part has been bent in a thickness direction of the timepiece main body to thereby extend the branch-like part under a state that its main face becomes perpendicular to the main face of the timepiece main body, thereby being elastically pushed to an electrode of the battery (JP-A-2000-81491 Gazette).
However, in the battery plus terminal like this in the form of the metal plate, in order to fix the base body part to a machine casing of the timepiece main body, there are performed a screw fastening, a caulking and a hook locking. On the occasion of this fixation, not only a comparatively large area in an extension direction of the main face of the timepiece main body is necessary in order to stably fix the base body part but also a layout of components is liable to be limited. Further, owing to such facts that not only it is bent in the thickness direction but also a tip part of the thickness direction bent portion is bent in a different direction, since there arises a necessity to bend in multistage along bending lines whose directions are different, a die is liable to become complicated as well.
The invention is one made in view of the points mentioned above, and its object is to provide a battery electrode terminal member capable of suppressing an occupation area along the main face of the timepiece main body to a size of lowest limit, and an electronic timepiece possessing the same.